Chuck Norris Against The Creepypastas
by TheYesMachine
Summary: Chuck Norris squares off against the most iconic creepypasta monsters in his own neighborhood! Other main monsters from well-known creepypastas or trollpastas will be included. A little bit of language in this one, so rated T.
1. Chuck Norris- The Attack

_**CHUCK NORRIS VS THE CREEPYPASTAS**_

 _(This is an idea that I wanted to make into a story. Basically, Chuck Norris will be in this story to fight iconic creepypasta characters like Jeff and . And to answer a few questions, I will be using the Internet Chuck Norris, y'know with all of his feats. Also, I will make Chuck fight them with a little length so that it is a bit more enjoyable. Please note. This is my first day on the job. Anyway, Relax, and enjoy.)_

It was a normal day for me, Chuck Norris. Normal routine, flying to the moon, returning back before breakfast, making breakfast, the usual. And of course, nobody has dared to attack my neighborhood because, Chuck Norris lives in it. Who would want to attack my neighborhood?

[Sounds of phone ringing]

"What the.." I pulled out my phone and answered it. " Yeah? Who's this?" I said. " C-h-u-c-k..." replied a barely audible voice. "T-u-r-n-o-n-y-o-u-r-c-o-m-p-u-t-e-r..." It must be another one of those prankers. "You've got some serious BALLS to threaten me, but, for fun, i'll play along." I then proceeded to turn on my computer. It booted up, but, all I saw was an .exe file. "This must be what the kids call today as a 'creepypasta'." I grumbled. I executed the file and played through it. Nothing really bothered me. It was cliched as hell. I reached the end and something weird was happening. The lights went out and I was stuck there. My computer started flipping out and then something was emerging from it. "It seems that someone wants to challenge THE Chuck Norris?!" I exclaimed. Looks like I am about to be attacked by this apparition.

"I...am...known...as...Sonic...EXE ...and...I...am...god!" yelled out. "Let's just see about that now, won't we?" I challenged. Suddenly, a shockwave of darkness hit me and knocked me outside my house, making a very noticeable hole in the front. I readied my fighting stance. It flew out my busted house then landed in front of me. " **You will join the others that have foolishly played my game**." it said. I looked around seeing people running away from my house and then I dusted myself off. "I haven't fought in a long time, you might kill me easily!, you sorry excuse for nightmare fuel!" I taunted. It then grabbed me and threw me into the sky. I regained my balance and then rocketed into the ground like a meteor. When I hit the ground, a massive shockwave rippled out and destroyed my neighbor's and my house instantly. " **WHAT?"** it exclaimed.

It tried to tackle me but I managed to dodge it and slam my elbow down it's back. I picked it up and punched it in the gut and then threw it a long way forward in front of me. It recovered then threw a scowl at me. " **You'll regret that you wretched human!** " it said. It then started gathering some kind of energy in it's hands.

I was about to fight against a creepypasta monster. It was a first for me actually, but, they will all drop down dead in the long run against me eventually.

I then stomped hard down on the ground causing another shockwave to ripple. "Heh! Let's just go!" I said.


	2. Chuck VS SonicEXE

_You may notice I used Sonic EXE because I cannot place Sonic. EXE due to some, I don't know, problems? I have no idea. Anyway, to the story!_

I dashed forward, attempting to use a powerful left and right hook combo, to my disappointment,

it dodged it and then unexpectedly hit me in the gut with a 'dark' uppercut to my chin, sending me flying. Sonic EXE smirked, he might've thought that he won. He's cocky. I should take him along for a ride with me! I landed instantly on the ground using my teleportation. "HAAAGH!" I did a foot sweep knocking him off his feet and tackled him. Sending him into a nearby house. " **I have had enough!** "

"I knew you didn't stand a chance!" I replied chuckling.

My attention was diverted to the house he was in, It started to float for a while, and then he launched it at me. I crossed my arms. "Pretty cheap move.." I muttered under my breath. I raised my hand in the gesture of a fist. " **Do you seriously think you can deflect this?!** " It said in disbelief. Just at the moment the house was above me, I did a thumbs-up sign with my hand in the gesture of a fist.

That sent the house flying above my direction, particularly in an arc behind me.

By looking at Sonic EXE, I have astounded his demonic mind and of course, I have made the perfect opportunity to counterattack. " **How in the-** " I teleported behind him. "Hello, Sunshine. Amazing isn't it?

" **What the** -" I grabbed his arm, broke it, then sent him back to the ground with an earth-shattering axe kick. He landed with a loud scream, at this point I already saw that he was damaged beyond repair. I then did a crash-landing like the one I did skydiving before landing in the Grand Canyon. As I got up, I looked around. I seem to have damaged the landscape a bit. I picked up Sonic EXE then slammed my fist into him like I was trying to destroy a mountain.

Sonic EXE then regained his consciousness and started throwing 'dark' energy blasts at me. Strangely enough, I got hit by those blasts. Did not hurt a bit. " **Your inhuman durability annoys me boy. I will end you right here and now!** " It then teleported near me and hit me in the gut with a powerful magically enhanced punch. "AH CRAP!" That punch somehow blasted me through 3 buildings simultaneously. It appeared while I was blasted through the 3rd building and it bodyslammed me down with enough force to destroy a small hill. "Good skills.." I then jumped up and intercepted Sonic EXE in the air then grabbed him.

" **I...I...I used too much..power..."** "And here is your punishment!" I gut-punched him with the force to obliterate a mountain. Sure enough, that did too much damage to it. It lost it's consciousness and started falling at terminal velocity. It hit the ground with a large noise and a burst of dark energy. "Hey. Looks like you just can't handle my power. At the very least, you will go out in style."

I started to approach him however, I began to notice that he had what they call an 'aura' of dark energy. And, without warning, he started to try to possess me. "AGH! What are you doing?" I exclaimed. " **Now...You will join me in my dimension! Die, Norris!** " it replied. "There's one thing you don't know about me, Sonic EXE, and that is, Chuck Norris can never be possessed." I said slyly. " **More lies? Hmph! You will never survive this! You cannot destroy me! I am god!** " It shot back in reply. "Too bad that your disappointing ' I am god' comment is unamusing, besides, Let me show you what I can do!" I said.

After that, I grabbed it's spiritual body that's trying to fruitlessly take over my body than forced it to materialize into physical form. " **How is this possible?!** " I choked him a bit then brought him near to my face. "Two words. Chuck. Norris." I then stunned him by an elbow to his chest, then unleashed a flurry of blows to his head, after that, I brought out my proton cannon then blasted Sonic EXE with it. " **AAAAGH!"** It yelled out intense pain. After all that, his physical form was destroyed. I thought it was over, but, it was not.

" **You cannot destroy me spiritually Norris. I will haunt your life from this day on and forwards, but mark my words. I am not to be underestimated! You will now know the feeling of your very soul being forcefully ripped out from your very existence!** " It shouted at me. "Puny words told by a puny demon." I then squinted at it. "Learn your place." Right after that, Sonic EXE was immobilized. Then, I performed my best and most well-known move, The CNRK, The Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick. "HAAGH!" Then, it landed.

[A large explosion is seen in the distance]

I saw clearly that my CNRK was destroying Sonic EXE's very spiritual essence. " **UWAAAAAH!"** after that, he vaporized. No sign anywhere to be seen, and with that, he was destroyed forever. I patted down my dirty shirt. "Well, that was invigorating..."I said to myself. I stood there wondering how to fix my neighborhood and my house. Hopefully, There will not be more like that demon.

[ **1 month later]**

Feels like it's been ages before I last fought. My family is already here, my son here was playing on his brand new computer. Considering that my old one got destroyed in my battle with Sonic EXE. He loved using emulators. I shouldn't be surprised if I get called to his school for his violence against bullies. He CAN do the same things as I can do. That reminds me, I should go down an- "DAD!" he yelled. "WHAT?!" "You should come down here and see this!" I rushed down. It looks like he was playing Sonic R. I noticed a weird character on his screen. "What do you think is this guy?" "I don't know son! You tell me!" "He is known as the Tails Doll. I think he is a secret character!" "O-kay...Can you play using him?" "Yea dad!" I watched him play but every time he passed by the other characters, the screen blacked out for a bit. 2 minutes later, we heard knocking at the door. I went to answer the door and- " **Come...with..me...** " I slapped my hand against my forehead. "Not again... Who are you?"

" **I...am...the...Tails...Doll...** " Here we go again...

 _Another chapter done! Next time, Chuck is going to fight the Tails Doll! Well, for the next chapter, I will have to make up some feats about the Tails Doll because I cannot really find that much feats about him. Also, the reason I did not make Chuck perform the CNRK sooner is because I wanted to make the fights a bit longer. Leave a review if you want, Fav if you like it and I will see you when I complete chapter 3. Seeya! Also. I don't own any of this characters. Not the creepypastas and most definitely not Chuck Norris.  
_


End file.
